Till The End
by MaRcELiNe93
Summary: this is a sad story but at this 1st chapter its full of fluff (short chapter for now sorry!) "Hey give it back!" Fionna shouted while chasing Marshall in his house. Marshall just kept on laughing at Fionna while Fionna desperately jumping at Marshall to reach her hat .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! i'm Marceline really my name is Marceline im not copying Marceline from adventure time.(weird i said "Marceline" 3 times... which is weird for me coz' its my name too...)**_

_**anyway the story your going to read is reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sad...**_

_**just thinking of this story makes me cry :(**_

_**i was inspired by a picture i found in google maybe 2 weeks ago..**_

_**but now i cant find it! DD:**_

_**anyway here it goes**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time Pen Ward own it...**_

_****__**This is just a short chapter but its full of fluff xD**_

* * *

_****_chapter 1

"Hey give it back!" Fionna shouted while chasing Marshall in his house.

Marshall just kept on laughing at Fionna while Fionna desperately jumping at Marshall to reach her hat .

she kept on jumping until she cached Marshall's foot, then pulled him down.

Marshall just smiled at her, she cant resist Marshall's cute face and started to smile too

"your crazy" she said to Marshall

"your cute" he answered which made her blush

"especially your bunny teeth" he continued

"MARSHALL!"

"what! I said its cute" he giggled

"HMP!"she said annoyed

Marshall floated above her and hold the sides of her lips and pulling which made her teeth show

"now smile so i can see your cute bunny teeth" he said

she just ignored him and didn't mind him at all even he's touching her

"i wonder what would gumball look like if he wore a dress" Marshall said trying to make her laugh

she bit her lower lip to prevent her from laughing

"what is Gumball wore a bikini in the beach?" Marshall said, agin trying making her laugh

she can resist which made her laugh

"ok,ok I must say that is funny" she smiled

she looked at the window and saw it was dark

" Oh MY Glob! I got to go it already late! Cake is going to kill me! BYE!" she kissed Marshall in the cheeks then ran outside heading to her tree house

"Bye!" Marshall said while waving

* * *

_**For those who dont know Marshall is Fionna's boyfriend**_

**_anyway review!_**

**_should i still continue it?_**

**_MaRcELine OUT_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**didnt tought i would update already this fast! Tnx for the reviews!**_

_**They inspired me to make the 2nd chapter already!**_

_**goodthing my cousin let me borrow her loptop so i can continue mah story!**_

_**Tnx Jovelyn Dorothy M. Rodriguez! (she is younger than me shes only 12 :3)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I dont own adventure time nor the characters Pen Ward and Natasha owns them**_

_**NOTE: Cake Dosent know that Fionna and Marshall is an ITEM**_

* * *

When fionna got home, she was greeted by an angry cake

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!, ITS ALREADY DARK OUTSIDE!" Cake said while tapping her feet.

Fionna knows that Cake dosent like her hanging out it the vampire king because cake is scared of him, so she needs to lie

"Um... when i was walkking home, i heard someone cry for help." she wasnt good at lying

"Oh really, I dont think so" Cake answered

"Really.." Fionna said

"then if somone really cried for help, who is **_he_** and what does **_he_** need?"Cake knows that she went to Marshall's house

"ok fine.. I did went to Marshall's house, C'mon Cake his not gonna kill me or something..." Fionna reasoned out

" he is still a **Vampire**, and vampires are dangerous, I only care for you babycakes" Cake said with her caring voice.

"he isnt evil, only his mom. Im gonna go to bed.." she left

Cake look at her while she walkes away.

'this is the first time i saw her like that...' Cake said to herself.

* * *

The Next Day

Fionna went out to the cliff. then she started singing (**_A/N: i made this song myself_**** xD**)

_Cake, i wish I could tell you..._

_But I think when i tell you, you will just seperate us away from each other.._

_i feel like princess locked up in a tower.._

_You always say that you know the best for me,_

_but now i think you are wrong.._

_I love him, But you hate him_

_is it just b'coz hes a vampire and not a sweet prince_

_You always say he is dangerous_

_but what you dont know is that he is sweet.._

then started to cry...

* * *

_**Sorry For another short chapter!**_

_**Like i told you i only borrowed the loptop from my cousin**_

_**SORRY!**_

_**But plz review :3**_

_**(sorry if this chapter isnt good... its just that im in a hurry!)**_

_**~MaRcELiNe OUT!**_


End file.
